The Power Of Love
by markab
Summary: Direct sequel to 'A Change Of Heart' Christmas Story. Aaron takes Jackson to Switzerland. Please R&R, it's very much Appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

_**PART 1/2**_

_**A/n: plot and characters based on my previous fic, 'a change of heart'**_

_**Dan and Dave are the characters on the TV version when Aaron took Jackson to their engagement party, June 2011**_

_**I thought i'd do a festive fic. My other fics are far from festive! This was going to be in one installment but I'll upload it in 2. It's rather long and I wouldn't want to give anyone eyestrain!**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS AND IF THIS IS CRAP, I'M SORRY!**_

**CHRISTMAS EVE 2011**

Chas Dingle made her brew in the pub kitchen and turned her head to her son, "So...you all packed them?", Band aid was playing on the radio.

Aaron sighed as he finished eating the crusts of his toast, and slid his finger around the brim of the plate to lap up the melted butter " Yep...the bag in the bar is a bit of a giveaway"

Chas came forward, she looked dog rough in her silky dressing gown and bedhair, "Ohhhhh Love! I'm gonna MISS YOU, Christmas isn't gonna be the same without you!"

Aaron frowned at her, and stood up, "You never spent it with me last year! It was the wedding day that never happened remember?"

Chas could remember that well enough without having being reminded of it. Last Christmas she was to of married Carl. But it never happened, because she exposed him as the lying cheat he was with that slag, Eve.

Aaron moved and dropped the plate into the sink and turned to her, "Look, I promise i'll spent christmas with you next year, alright"

"But Switzerland is such a long way away...I hate to think you are gonna be all that way on christmas day, it's not like it's up the road, is it?"

"Stop going on at me will yah, it's not that i'm gonna be on my own, is it?"

Chas's face turned, "Have you thought about how tough it's going to be without Hazel and that Joe around..."

Aaron shook his head at her because she really was starting to grate on him now, " MUM! Stop trying to put me off, will yah! I KNOW what I am doing, and SO does Jackson, and besides, this place is ment to be wheelchair friendly...I can manage him for 3 days on me own, it's not like I haven't done it before"

Chas came over and pulled him into an awkward hug, "just ignore me, I'm just worried that's all, YOU WILL call me when you get there"

Aaron pulled away from her, and laughed that off "I'm not calling no one! I'll text yah, it's cheaper!"

Chas followed him through into the bar. Aaron looked around at the christmas decorations that hung about. He did feel bad. Mum had organised a great big Dingle Turkey dinner here in the bar, and he wasn't going to be there.

But he wanted to be with Jackson more. And besides, he had heard that this Dan bloke was a good cook anyhow. If Mum's past efforts were to go by, then there wasn't going to be much turkey to go around.

He picked up his holdall, as the horn beeped outside, " Cabs here"

Chas came forward and hugged him again, then kissed him on the cheek, " JUST BE CAREFUL", she told all motherly.

Aaron rolled his eyes and went to pull open the pub doors, then he turned back smirking at her, "Oh yeah...nearly forgot...your presents on the top of the tree"

Chas smiled at him and watched the doors shut behind him, with his phone ringing as he went.

Xxxxxx

Outside he had his mobile to his ear as he approached the disabled cab, the ice and frost crunching under his feet " Alright Hazel keep your wig on will yah, cabs here, I'm on my way, just make sure he's ready and out the door"

He snapped shut the phone and saw Paddy waiting beside the cab, he had a silly grin on his face and rubbing his hands in the cold.

"I just snuck out to see you off. Rhona thinks I'm peeling the spuds"

Aaron dropped his holdal into the back of the cab and turned, "Oh yeah? I told yah that she'd have you under the thumb in no time"

Paddy came forward, hands now in his body warmer pockets, "So...you're off then"

Aaron gave him a death glare as to say..' NO MORE'

Paddy understood, "Ohhhh I get it, you've had all of this off Chas"

"All week, now i've gotta get off Pads, so if there's anything else..?"

Paddy handed him over a wrapped present, " It's just smellies...you know"

Aaron looked at the present and handed it back, " thanks Pads, but I've packed all I need...give it to Mum and I'll open it when i get back"

Aaron then jumped into the cab, " NOW I've gotta get off, have as good Christmas and give a kiss for Leo from me"

Paddy came over to the cab window and smiled warmly at him, " Aaron...I know there's been alot said about...things...in the past, but...I AM PROUD OF YAH...for sticking by him"

Aaron met his gaze with a nod, " I'll always stick by him", he then signaled the driver to get on their way. Paddy waved him off as the cab left the village.

Xxxxxx

it took twenty minutes to get into Hotten, and the cab pulled up outside Jackson's bungelow. Aaron could already see the Ex-builder waiting outside on the path in his wheelchair, he couldn't help but smirk at the sight of him.

And Jackson noticed as Aaron came jumping out the cab. The smile was all over his face.

"What's so funny?"

Aaron stuck his hands into his hoodie pockets and shrugged it off, "Nothing mate"

Jackson narrowed his eyes at him, " yeah there is...it's THIS hat, isn't it?"

Jackson was sporting a bright red Santa hat, the fur of it cupping jackson's face. Aaron shrugged again and looked the hat up and down, "Well, it's festive, I give you that"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, "So you like it then?"

Aaron pulled an awkward smile, " errrrrrr...yeah"

Jackson looked all pleased with himself, " GOOD! Because Mums been out and bought one for you in all!" Before Aaron could even begin to think of an excuse the reason why he couldn't possibly wear a Santa hat, Hazel was coming down the path in an over sized cardigan and holding one in her grasp, " OHHHH THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BOUGHT THIS FOR YAH" She pulled the hat over Aaron's head, the poor lad scoured as she did it, " It's nice to see a matching pair...AND it'll keep your little earsies warm!"

Aaron fixed his gaze towards Jackson who was happily sniggering to himself . But before he could tell him to 'shut it' Hazel grabbed hold of Aaron's chin and and pointed her finger, "Now...you listen to me...I want you to CALL ME when you get there, do you hear me?"

Aaron was getting all huffy again, " YES ALRIGHT HAZEL, I KNOW THE DRILL!" he grated at her.

Hazel shook her head at him, " I'M ONLY SAYING!"

"Just chillout yeah, He's not going to the moon you know, it's JUST Switzerland"

Hazel was already pinching her son's cheeks, " Ohhhh I'm just going to MISS HIM SO MUCH that's all", she was all over emotional.

Jackson suddenly became all stern with her, " MUM! You are GOING around me Dad and Eileens for Christmas dinner, AND you know how much you're getting to love little Josh...but ANYWAY, I've been thinking, it's ME who should be worried about you, I mean, you're not gonna go gate crashing anymore churches and go trashing anymore nativity scenes with a charity box, are yah?"  
Hazel shook her head with a slightly embarrassed smile, " I can truly say that THAT was just a pure one off incident ..."

Jackson broke into a smile, " that's good to hear...because the last thing I need is for a shed load vicars to come knocking on my door when I get back"

"I'm just gonna miss yah, that's all"

Aaron hated to break up the fond farewell, but they had a train to catch, " Right, come on...THIS your stuff is it?"

Jackson looked down to the holdal that his carer Joe had packed for him the night before, "Yep, all ready for YOU to go and lug for me!" he shot at him with a big grin, then he turned,"...and can you get out me iPOD while you're there, I wanna listen to some music"

Jackson was then hoisted into the back of the cab by the driver, Hazel was waving and blowing kisses at him. Aaron rolled his eyes as he threw Jackson's holdal next to his own. The sooner they were out of here the better.

And he was vocal about that as the cab pulled away, " blimey, I thought she'd never let you leave!"

Jackson was facing the back window and could see the waving form of his mother get smaller as they got further away, " She's just worried about me, that's all"

"Worried?!" gasped Aaron, " I'd never guess! lets just give her a NICE BIG WAVE...and then turn the other cheek!" he smirked cheekily.

Jackson turned his head, " You're horrible, you are"

Aaron sat back like he was pleased to be hearing that, " OHHH DON'T I KNOW IT!" he laughed.

Xxxxxxx

Jackson's mates Dave and Dan were waiting on the chilly station platform when Aaron and Jackson rounded the corner. Both partys beamed a smile of greeting at one another.

"You're cutting it fine, aren't yah? We though you weren't gonna make it, you alright Jackson?" asked Dan.

Jackson stopped in front of him and looked up, " Yes mate, I am now i'm here...what about you? You and Dave alright are yah, married life treating you well is it, " he asked with a squeal of excitment in his tone.

Dan laughed, the beany hat he wore pulled right down over his head, " Yeah...I HAVE NO COMPLAINTS...", he teased, " Nice hat"

Jackson moved his head a tad more forward, " Yeah I THINK SO, others aren't so willing"

Aaron looked narky in his hat.

Dave rubbed his hands, " It's like brass monkeys this morning! But I bet it's colder where we are heading, looking forward to the break lads? I know WE have" he told with a sly wink to his otherhalf.

Jackson breezed a slight smile as he looked about the platform, "yeah...yeah I am", Aaron just stood there, he never said much.

Dave looked at his watch, train was late, " So...this still must be a big thing for you, eh? Getting away"

Jackson's reply had a hardened edge, " no it's fine!"

Aaron was biting his thumb nail and glared at Dave for even asking that, " HE'S FINE! Because I'M gonna be making sure of it!"

Jackson rolled his eyeballs, " Aaron"

Aaron looked down to his boyfriend, " What?"

Jackson looked up to meet his gaze, " Just shut it, will yah, I can speak for meself...", he then snapped his neck round towards Dan, " I thought there 5 of us, who else is coming?" he asked hoping to be enlightened.

His answer came as a puffed out reply from a lad that had been running, " Soz We're late, Callum couldn't find the cashpoint"

Aaron's eyes shot over this lads shoulder towards the form of Callum James. The farm lad he used to go out with. What the hell was HE doing here?!

Dan patted the lads shoulder, "It's fine, trains late anyhow...Jackson you remember plasterer Paul don't yah..."

Jackson shot him a quick smile, " Yeah...we worked with one another a couple of times! I'd shake your hand..BUT...", he nodded his chin to is crippled body.

Paul put a hand on Jackson's shoulder, " That's allright mate...I'll have a kiss off you instead"

"Ohhhwoooo...CHARMING as always" Jackson playfully cooed, Aaron rolled his eyes, but his gaze was still fixed at Callum. The farm lad was standing there with a rucksack over his shoulder looking a tad awkward.

"Aaron..." the lad acknowledged with a nod of the head.

Aaron didn't speak, he nodded his head and turned to see the train pulling in.

Paul grabbed Callum and pulled him up close to him, "Oh sorry mates! This is Callum, my latest squeeze, but he hates me calling him that!"

Jackson's eyes shot towards Aaron, the ex-builder had worked it out already that this was 'the Callum', he could tell by the way Aaron was looking at him awkwardly.

The train had stopped. Paul went to get his bag, " I figured you guys wouldn't mind, you know you have Dan, Jackson has Aaron...I didn't want to get left out"

"The MORE the merrier!" laughed Dave, as he picked up his own bag. Aaron grasped hold of his and Jackson's bags from the platform, and looked up to see Callum staring at him. And when he realised he was staring back at him, he overted his eyes towards Jackson, and could already SEE the knowing look in his eyes, that he knew.

Xxxxxx

The train was well on the way to London to get there connection to the Eurostar. Aaron removed his iPOD from his bag and sat down. He looked up to see Callum walk towards the toilets, Aaron followed. Jackson watched him and sighed to himself. Dan was next to him where Jackson was in the disabled corner, " So...I get the impression that Aaron and this Callum lad know eachother...by the looks they've been given eachother" he offered.

Jackson shrugged it off by tilted his neck, "Yeah...they used to know eachother VERY well..."

Dan got the message, " Blimey, I'm sorry mate...are you alright about it?"

Jackson smiled at him, " It's all in the past...Aaron's moved on...", but his smile soon dropped when Dan looked away to chat to Dave. Was it HIM, or was Aaron really that unhappy to see Callum again...this trip wasn't going to be as quite as relaxing as he had wanted. Now he had THIS to worry about!

Aaron came out of the small train toilet and came face to face with callum in the aisle, "Hey...I wanted to get yah on your own...I need to know you're alright about this...believe me, I DIDN'T KNOW you were coming...I mean IF I'd know..."

Aaron looked at him and shrugged, " WHY should I mind?"

Callum swallowed down and moved aside to let someone go by, " I thought you might...I can feel it too"

Aaron leaned into him, " I feel nothing mate, that's just YOU...me and you are over...has been for 2 months now...I'm WITH Jackson"

"That still didn't stop you from still sleeping with me when you were supposed to be giving you and him another chance, did it!"

Aaron looked uncomfortable, " Look, it were a couple of one offs...I felt really bad about dumping yah...you remember when I went with HIM on that date when I was ment to be with you..."

"Aaron..." he held the machanics gaze, " I GET IT, you know...I KNOW you saw the ring I got yah...I was too heavy with us...I came on TOO STRONG...I know that now"

Aaron's gaze turned to ice, " YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

"You still feel you have a duty to him...but you don't...you'll just hurt him" he warned.

Aaron broke their gaze and he looked to the floor, " I'll NEVER hurt him...that's why I STOPPED IT!" and with that he was on his way back down the aisle.

Aaron shoved past Paul in the process. The plasterer looked back at him then went and approached Callum, " What was THAT all about?"

Callum shook his head, "it's something about nothing"

Paul tilted his head suspiciously, Oh yeah? So that's not 'THE AARON' then?"

"It's NOTHING I said" and he bolts off, leaving Paul churning his thoughts...

Xxxxxxxx

From the Eurostar they got to Europe, and then took the transcross train towards Switzerland. The last leg of the journey was by cable cart, and it was now they were standing on the platform as it blew up for snow.

It was coming up to 5 in the evening, it had been a long and tiring journey for all of them.

The cable cart was just on it's way down and folk millered around the platform in their skiwear and bags.

Dan watched it come in, " Here we go!"

Dave pointed, " Disabled bay in the back, by the look of it" he informed.

Jackson was tired, and when he got tired he became narky, " Just LABEL me, why don't yah! I'm JUST a piece of baggage"

Aaron jumped forward concerned, he was afraid of this, " Jackson..." he began.

Jackson looked up at him, " I'm sorry, I'm just abit tired, just get me on will yah"

Aaron made sure Jackson was safely in the back of the cable cart, and perched up near him, both looked out at the fading light. The shadows of the mountains in the distance and the rows of fir trees that went by as they went on their upward descent.

"You...know who that is, don't yah?" asked Aaron looking at Jackson by the reflection in the window.

Jackson nods, " I do...", he turned and faced him, "are you alright about that...I mean...do you LIKE him being here"

"Why should I...he's JUST someone I slept with...he's NOT you and never will be..." Jackson breezed out a wary smile and then nodded his head down, " Can I have a listen to my iPOD now, I just want to rest my eyes for a minute"

Aaron reached down and hooked it onto Jackson, then put the earphones in his ears.

As they got to the top of the hill, they reached their destination. Everyone reached for their bags to get off. Aaron twisted around and went to snatch up his bag from the metal racking. Callums gloved hand was over his as they went for the same bag. Jackson was looking at them just as it was happening.

And in his ears, through is iPOD, the haunting tune of 'the power of love' by Frankie goes to hollywood played on...

Xxxxxx

The log cabin looked like it was in the middle of no where, but there was others dotted about the mountain side. and it noticed more as it got dark because the soft lights of Christmas shone through their windows.

It was a job to get Jackson through the snow, but Aaron managed to do it without any assistance, Jackson was HIS responsibility, not theirs.

As they all warmed up inside the cabin, Dan went to start the fire, "Lets get this place heated up"

Paul removed his ski jacket and beany hat, and looked about the place, " This place is well smart! Who did you say who owns it again?"

Dan had successfully started the log fire and was rubbing his hands on his cords, as he straightened up, " A friend of Daves mothers"

Callum leaned on the sofa and removed his neck scarf, he looked across to Jackson sat in his chair staring towards the blazing fire, "You alright Jackson? I thought your chair might've siezed up in all that snow!" he laughed.

Jackson breathed out a chuckle and looked at him, "You would of loved that to of happened, wouldn't yah?", the smile on his face was clearly for show.

Paul jumped forward rubbing his hands, " Hey, why don't I dig out the beers!"

Jackson rolled his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, " Not for me thanks...I was thinking of turning in"

Aaron snapped his head up from rummaging through their holdal, "You what? You're kidding aren't yah? It's only 9 oclock...IT'S Christmas Eve!"

Jackson met his stare, " I'm TIRED...AND you've STILL got to text me Mum yet"

Aaron jumped up and was holding his phone out ahead of him for Jackson to clearly see, " I've DONE IT, SEE!"

Jackson could see Aaron was really trying here. He smiled and nodded his head towards on the bottles of beer now on the side, " I'm sorry I snapped...look...maybe I WILL have one, open one up, will yeah"

Paul handed the bottle opener to Aaron and he cranked open the beer, he then took a much needed swig before shoving a straw in it and put it to Jackson's lips. Jackson took in a few mouthfuls and let go with his mouth.

Aaron could sense Callum looking at them. Aaron turned and put his face up to Jackson's "Why not we just leave this lot to unpack the turkey...and take a couple of these to bed"

Jackson broke into a smile as they gazed lovingly at one another.

"that Sounds GOOD to me" Jackson laughed, "Our room through there is it?"

Aaron nodded and hooked up a couple more beers, then he looked up to Callum, Paul had an arm around him, he smiled at him. Aaron smiled back and followed Jackson into the bedroom.

**TOO BE CONCLUDED IN PART 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

_**PART 2/2**_

_**A/n: plot and characters based on my previous fic, 'a change of heart'**_

_**Dan and Dave are the characters on the TV version when Aaron took Jackson to their engagement party, June 2011**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY READERS.**_

**CHRISTMAS DAY 2011**

The Snowflakes fell down gentley outside. Some were carried by the wind and landed on the windowpane. Aaron was looking out watching through his baby blue eyes, as he was on the phone to his mother.

"Yes, I KNOW what I said, that I wouldn't call yah, but I wanted to surprize yah, didn't I...yeah...So you got all THAT LOT round today, then?...You've gotta headache have yah, I bet yah it's a fuck off hangover! Best get that turkey on then, hadn't yah? Merry Christmas to you too...oh, did you find your pressie on the tree? You did...That's alright! Don't go porning it or owt will yah, because it wasn't that expensive...flaming cheek it's not a knockoff! Alright then, see you when I get back...yep...yep...see yah!"

He laughed as threw the phone on the bed and looked towards the ensuite shower room, the water was running, "Hey Jackson! You alright in that shower?"

"Just leave me in here abit longer till I freeze to death, will yah", came his sarky reply. Aaron rolled his eyes, and realised he hadn't got the brew on.

"Just a minute...let me get our brew in, and then I'll get you out", he quickly pulled on a jumper and a pair of black trakkie bottoms.

"Don't be taking TOO long over it!"

Xxxxxx

Aaron came out of the bedroom and closed the door after him. He then crossed into the lounge and saw Dan and Dave in the kitchen. He could smell the woft of Turkey cooking, and there was a Christmas Carol playing on the radio.

Dave was chopping up the carrots, he turned knife hovering over a carrot, " Morning Aaron, Merry Christmas"

Dan opened the oven door and peered in to see the turkey was cooking nicely, he slammed up the oven and looked up to him, " did you sleep alright? That beds abit hard in there"

Aaron filled the kettle up then put it onto the stove, " It was perfect for Jackson"

Dan leaned on the counter and glanced at Dave, " Aaron, Jackson IS alright ,isn't he? I mean, this trip isn't all too much for him, is it?"

Aaron placed two mugs on the side and snapped his eyes up, " He's fine! THAT'S what he hates, all this mithering, just let him be"

Dave came forward waving his hand apologetically, " Sorry mate, SO, did you two bring your pressies along with yah?"

Aaron tilted his head with a half smile, " MY present to Jackson is more verbal"

Dan and Dave glanced at one another, " Intriguing..."

But before Aaron could go on, Plasterer Paul came wandering across the lounge dressed in his Tshirt and boxers, he was rubbing his eyes, "Morning lads, Merry Christmas and all that"

Dave laughed, " Callum STILL in bed, is he?"

Paul laughed back at him, and placed two more mugs next to Aarons two, "Hangover! I think he sank alittle too much ale last night! He nearly pissed the bed at one point"

Aaron frowned.

Dan gave the side a quick wipe with the Tcloth, then watched as Dave shoved the veg into saucepans, "Well, turkeys on, and Daves done all the trimmings, so me and him are gonna be taking our glasses of sherry AND a mince pie into the bedroom...Dave don't forget the cream"

Paul pulled a face as he watched the kettle whistle away, " Ohhhhhh, too much information!"

Aaron picked up the kettle with a cloth and poured out the hot water into the mugs, " I'll do mine and Jacksons, and you can do yours'n'his...I've gotta get Jackson out of the shower"

Paul watched him faff about with the Tbags, " Aaron...I know about you and Callum"

Aaron squeezed out the Tbag and lobbed it into the bin across the kitchen, " know what?"

Paul rolled his eyes, he wasn't about to go into it, " about YOU and HIM"

Aaron lobbed Jackson's Tbag into the bin, and turned to face him, " there is NO me and him...Callums history as far as I'm concerned"

Paul scratched his balls, and then folded his arms over the counter, boring his gaze into him, "so, you and him didn't sleep together just two weeks ago then...? You must know that Callum rambles on after he's had a few"

Aaron jumped down his throat with a hiss, " KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!"

Paul widened his eyes at him, " Why should I? Me and him have only been seeing eachother for just over a week, and i've already found out you and him are at it"

Aaron grabbed up the mugs with one hand and shot him a glare, "We're not! It's complicated, anyway, it's not happening anymore, it can't"

Paul raised his eyebrowes, he was skeptical about that, " Why should I believe you? What's changed?"

Aaron made his way across to his and Jackson's bedroom, and turned his head to look at him before he opened the door to go in, " I'VE changed...finally, I know where my heads at"

Xxxxxx

'chestnuts roasting by the fire...', the song played gentley as all of them ate their turkey dinner at the long table near the blazing log fire.

Paul swallowed his very last mouthful, and quietly put down his knife and fork onto the plate, "well! I must say...that turkey went down me like a treat! Cooked to prefection!"

Callum toyed with a christmas cracker that laid next to his plate, " I'll have to agree with that! Well done Dan!"

Dan laughed it off and sat back in his chair, his paper party hat looked like it was going to topple onto the floor, " Oh well, what can I say? I learned it all from the best!"

Aaron turned around, mouth full of sprouts, and he was shovelling more turkey down Jackson's gob with his fork, " from a top chef was it?"

Dave laughed out loud, "No! His mother!"

Callum sat back and rubbed his full belly, then he looked across to Aaron and Jackson. Aaron was smoothing some cranberry source onto a forkfull of turkey.

"Morrrre...GO for it!"

Aaron smothered some more on and laughed as he shovelled it into Jackson's open gape. It was like someone feeding the baby. How could Aaron DO THAT for the rest of his life. There was just no way he was gonna keep it up. There just wasn't.

"So...Jackson...I must say, that cardie you have on is VERY festive" offered Callum.

Jackson was wearing a cardigan that his mother had bought him, brown and when buttoned up there was a great big christmas reindeer over the front of it.

Aaron threw him a glare, " I think it looks right smart on him"

"No you don't" muttered Jackson, barely audible.

There was abit of an awkward silence developing, so Dave stood up with a great big grin spreading across his face, " So! Christmas pud, anyone?"

Callum sat back in his chair and rubbed his bloated belly, " I'm well stuffed me, and I love a good stuffing, int that right, Paul?", but as he asked Paul, his eyes were firmly aimed for Aaron.

Paul pretented not to notice, but he did. He just smiled and said, "Yeah, you do that"

Aaron was feeling uncomfortable. He could feel Callums gaze on him and somehow knew that Jackson was aware of it too. He stood up and picked up his and Jackson's Plate.

"I'm gonna go wash up"

Jacksons eyes snapped up at him, not believing what he just heard, " YOU? But you HATE washing up"

Callum, wanting to get across that he knew Aaron just as close and personal as Jackson did, leaned forward, "Yeah, you always left ME to do it when we were together"

Dan glanced over to Dave, who nodded. He stood up and clapped his hands together loudly, "HEY! Lets not be boring! I know, lets just shove another log on the fire and play a party game or sommit?"

Callum turned his face to meet Dans, " that sounds ace, what about truth or dare?"

Dan laughed that off as he threw another log on the fire and sat dowm, "OHH come on! How old are we?"

Dave raised his eyebrowes as he took a sip of his wine, "I don't know, I'm game IF you are?"

Paul threw his piece of kitchen towel over his plate and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not bothered, i'll just go with the flow, me"

Aaron tore his gaze away from Callum and went to manouver his boyfriend, "Jackson's tired..."

Jackson shot a frown up at him, he really did look annoyed, "NO I'M NOT! Don't THINK for me! I can THINK for meself, thanks!"

Callum chuckled light heartedly, "That's you told"

Aaron threw a death glare his way, "Shut it, or I'll make yah"

Dave stood up, and emptied the dregs in the wine bottle into various glasses, then plonked it at the centre of the table, "right, lets make a start then, before we all start bickering...lets see who goes first...", he span the bottle.

The wine bottle spun around, some drops of wine spattering about the table, but nobody gave a toss. It slowed and and the neck pointed at Dan.

"Ohhhh IT WOULD be me!"

Callum shifted his glance to him, " So, what do you want, truth or dare"

Dan shrugged it off, " I'm not fussed, i've got nowt to hide, TRUTH!"

Callum smiled, " Have YOU ever...since you've been going out...cheated on Dave...?"

Dan nearly went for him, " WHAT kind of question do you call that!"

Paul reluctantly stuck up for his latest squeeze, " Come on Dan, be fair, you did say truth"

Dan shook his head and stared directly at his partner, " No I haven't and I never will!"

Dave leaned forward and kissed his Dan on the lips, Jackson smiled at them, Aaron sat back as quiet as a mouse, he hated this game.

Dave span the bottle again, and this time all eyes watched as the neck finished on Callum. Dave turned, "So, truth ot dare?"

Callum leaned forward and looked at Dave in the eyes, " truth...", Dave turned to Dan, "Come on Dan, looks like you can get your own back here" he said in jest.

Dan smiled, " Yeah...So...Callum, WHO have you had the hottest sex with...?"

Callum sat back feeling quite relaxed, he had NO trouble answering this question, because for him it was the truth, and WHY lie, " That's easy...", Paul looked at him with a smile, but Callums gaze overted to somebody else, " ...it was with Aaron of course, you remember don't you Aaron? All that hot sweaty sex in my dads cornfield last summer"

Paul widened his eyes, " YOU WHAT!"

Callum shrugged his gaze towards Dan, " HE asked"

Aaron broke his silence. He was starting to boil, and now he had had enough, he jumped up and glared at Callum, " THIS IS DOING MY HEAD IN THIS! WHOSE FLAMING IDEA WAS THIS ANYWAY?"

Callum really couldn't see what the problem was, he stood up too, " Come on! It was the truth, that's the object of the game int it? YOU DID ASK! And I don't know why YOU are being all funny with me Paul, as YOU keep saying, I'm only your latest squeeze!"

There was a deathly silence around the table, Jackson looked up at Aaron, " Aaron, i'm turning in now"

Aarons mind was doing somersaults, he vaguely looked down at him, " What? But it's still early..."

Jackson was biting his tongue, " IT'S been a long day...please...Can I just go to bed...?"

"But..."

"CAN YOU JUST DO IT! I TELLING YAH, NOT ASKING YAH!" Raged Jackson, his expression was like someone who was about to explode, he was really red and angry.

Aaron threw his paper hat onto the dinnerplate in a huff and lips put thinly together, storms off to open the bedroom door so Jackson could glide through, Aaron followed through and slammed the door hard behind him.

Paul was now the one standing up, " That was SO OUT OF ORDER! WHY CALLUM? WHY SAY THAT WHEN JACKSON WAS IN THE ROOM...WHY SAY IT AT ALL?! YOU'RE A FLAMING HEADCASE YOU ARE..."

Callum shook his head, " No I'm not...I don't MEAN anything to yah!"

The plasterer chucked his paper hat into the log fire, " NO YOU DON'T...YOU'RE A FUCKING SHIT STIRRING WANKER!" and with that, he pulled on his ski jacket, hat and gloves, and was out the with the slam of the door.

Callum looked to his plate shaking his head to himself. Dan and Dave glanced at one another with raised eyebrowes, then started clearing up the plates...

What a Merry Christmas THIS was turning out to be!

Xxxxxx

A Couple of hours passed.

Outside in the cold, Callum trapsed through the thick snow back from the woods, and came to the base of the log cabin. Aaron was on the verander having a smoke. His gaze shifted to the opposite direction.

Callum sighed, climbed the three steps, and joined Aarons side, " Can't find him anywhere...he must've gone into the town or sommit"

Aaron ignored him and took another drag of his ciggy. Callum leaned on the rail shaking his head, then looked at him, " I MENT what I said, you know...the sex was the best"

Aaron sniffed back and glanced at him slightly, " So?...Your point being?"

Callum shrugged, "I'm just saying it was the best, that's all...Give us a drag on that, will yah?"

Aaron was about to give it to him, but paused, " But you don't smoke..."

"I DO at Christmas..." Callum answered with a smile for him, Aaron held his hand out and Callum too the fag off him and had a drag, he coughed almost immediately, Aaron smirked, "You're an idiot"

Callum handed him back the ciggy, " No YOU are"

Aaron stubbed it out and looked at him, " Why don't you just go inside..."

"What and LEAVE Paul out here? Mind you, he snores like a pig, maybe I should be thankful not to have him in my bed tonight"

Aaron breathed out a laugh, " You chose him"

Callum hesitated at first, but then put his gloved hand over Aaron's on the snow covered rail, "Only because I couldn't have you..."

Aaron turned away, and moved his hand, " Don't..."

"It's TRUE though, I can NEVER have you, can I?"

Aaron sighed heavily, this was starting to bore him now, " YOU STILL going on about this"

Callum moved closer to him, " I'm STILL not over you...Paul's just a rebound thing, you must know that...I think he does, because that's why he's buggered off...but come on, Aaron...Jackson can't mean that much to you...not if you are having the odd night with me.."

Aaron became all narky with him, " I'M WITH JACKSON!"

Callum shrugged him off, " JACKSON'S asleep, he'll never know, he's never known before"

Aaron met his gaze, they were really troubled, " I'd know..."

Callum held his gaze and came a tad further forward, " Don't tie yourself to him...because if you do, then you'll hurt him...do what's best and just leave him"

Aaron shook his head, " I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!"

"Do you though? KNOW what you are doing...because it's FOR the duration Aaron, not for Christmas..."

Aaron had had enough, he bit back at him, " WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, CALLUM? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"

Callum swallowed down nervously, he stepped a bit nearer holding Aaron's eyes with his own, " Because I love yah...you must know that...you must know how gutted I was when you dumped me...when you KNEW what I was gonna do..."

Aaron nodded, " Yeah...I saw it...in the car that day...I was looking for a lighter and found it..."

Callum smiled, " So that's why...that's WHY you dumped me and went running back to where it's safe...you got scared...Aaron, I understand..."

Aaron shook his head quickly because the farmboy was getting the wrong idea, " You've got it wrong, mate"

Callum raised his eyebrowes as he leaned forward and cupped the back of Aaron's head to move him closer to his, "Have I?", and then Callum's lips were nearly on Aarons.

Aaron pulled away and looked at him coldly, " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"You know what...don't go robbing yourself of a life, Aaron"

"I'VE GOT A LIFE...WITH JACKSON...DON'T YOU GET IT? DON'T YOU GET ME?" he leaned in to him and lowered his voice to a hiss, " I-LOVE-HIM"

He backed away, " AND I'LL PROOVE IT TO HIM INALL! I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM..."

Callum watched as Aaron disppeared back indoors. He sighed heavily and leaned his back onto the rail, somehow he knew that that was it with Aaron...there wasn't going to be anymore one offs, something had happened...something had clicked into place...and what it was...he never knew..."

Xxxxxx

After chatting with Dave and Dan about something over a beer near the fire, Aaron took another and went into the bedroom.

Jackson rolled his head from where he laid on the bed, " You only just come back in?"

Aaron sighed, plonked down the beers and removed his boots, " You still awake? I thought YOU were tired"

Jackson swallowed, " Yeah I was"

Aaron stood and put his hands loosely on his hips, " So...can I get you owt?"

Jackson shook his head, " No...WHO were you talking to?"

"Just Callum" he watched for Jackson's response...but it wasn't what he was expecting, he thought it was going to be a push him away sort of speech, but it wasn't.

"Oh...look...Aaron, I didn't mean to shout at yah..."

Aaron suddenly burst into tears, he sat on the bed with his head in his hands crying, " WHY CAN'T THEY JUST SEE AND EXCEPT I'M HAPPY...WHY DO THEY ALWAYS WANT ME TO FAIL!" he sobbed.

Jackson stared at him, all he could see was Aaron's back to him, " Aaron...come here"

Aaron wiped his eyes with his hands and went and laid next to Jackson, the ex builder looked up at him, " Aaron...NO BODY wants you to fail..."

"They ALL say it...like I'm gonna leave you...Jackson you must know that i'll NEVER leave you..."

Jackson smiled at him, " Aaron...I love yah...I know I don't say it very often...and that I make life hard for you, because I do...I somethimes give you a rough time to make you see how hard it is with me...I test you, and I know that IT'S WRONG OF ME...I love you, and I know that you are happy..."

Aaron broke into tears again, " But I...But I..."

"Slept with him twice since we've been back together? I KNOW AARON...I not stupid, but I've decided that's alright...It's JUST sex...It's what's in your head that counts...and I know whos in yours..."

Aaron went to defend himself, " Jackson, you are, YOU..."

Jackson pulled him a face, " I KNOW THAT you div, that's what I ment!"

Aaron smirked at him and both were silent for abit, then the machanic turned, " What you said about last week...about moving in with yah..."

"If you still need some more time..." began Jackson.

"I don't...it's YES Jackson...I'd love too...but there HAS TO BE some changes if I do...I want there to be TWO of us in this relationship...not three..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, " Shes not gonna like it"

"Tough on her...because I want it to be ME looking after you, not her...it's about time we gave her life back isn't it? She can go off on her travels again...and, you know..."

"I know...I talk to her...but, YES I agree..."

Aaron leaned his face nearer Jackson's, " and anyways...WE'VE still gonna have Joe coming in to help you...and we can WIND HIM UP together" he said cheekily.

"And I love to do that!...Alright, lets do it...as soon as the New Year is out of the way, we'll sit Mum down and tell her...I can't believe we are doing this, when i asked yah, I thought maybe it wouldn't ever happen, like it was just some pipe dream, but...It's THE BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT EVER!" Jackson's face was so smiley, Aaron wanted to just kiss it!

So he reached down to the floor and grabbed something up, " What are you doing?" asked Jackson curious, because Aaron now had his hand behind his back.

"What I wanted to do earlier...", Aaron laughed, and then revealed what he was hiding, a piece of mistletoe

"Merry Christmas Jackson"

"Merry Christmas Aaron"

And with Aaron holding the mistletoe over them, their lips met for a kiss.

Xxxxxxxx

THE END

**HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED? LET ME KNOW REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME :)**


End file.
